


Baby your a firework!

by M1lli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Fireworks, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lli/pseuds/M1lli
Summary: some shot straight up before exploding, others whirled in a spiral, some would shatter into thousands of sparks, others tumbled like a scarlet waterfall or floated in a glittering silver shower. It was thrilling. He glanced over to Liam standing beside him and was entranced by the reflection of the vivid colours dancing across his face. Liam turned to him beaming.





	Baby your a firework!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr ages ago oops. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~ i_heart_thiam

Liam was sat on the floor in front of the fire of Alec’s living room, hot chocolate in his hands, and noise coming from the TV that he was mostly blocking out so it was just a slight buzz in the background. He should feel content to bask in warmth radiating through his body because this is the most relaxed he’s been allowed to feel in weeks. But his shoulders are stiff, and he’s not so subtly glaring daggers at the curly, black haired beta who’s sat to close to be socially acceptable next to Theo on the couch. He’s shamelessly hoping his gaze will somehow burn a hole straight through his pretty little head.

He’s kept his cool this long, and he allows himself to be proud of that fact. Because surely anyone would have the exact same reaction towards another boy getting so close to his… whatever Theo was. Liam had long ago stopped trying to tell himself he wasn’t head over heals for the chimera, he just didn’t know where the other boy stood. They were friends, he had no doubt about that, but he wasn’t about to push all his feelings onto Theo if they weren’t wanted. He didn’t want to risk them not being wanted. 

They were talking about what they were going to be wearing for Halloween on Tuesday, having somehow already come to the decision that they were getting matching outfits without Liam knowing about it first. Alec was getting way to comfortable with everyone if you asked him. Sure he’s been in the pack for about eight months now but sometimes Liam missed the shy boy that Scott had basically picked up off the street. He had become confident and snarky, true colours stating to shine through. Liam in no way hated the boy, but couldn’t deny he annoyed him a lot. He never missed an opportunity to make a fool out of something someone said if he got the chance. He always had a resort, snapping back without missing a beat, a bit like someone else Liam knew. 

It was like Theo could hear Liam’s bitter thoughts and turned to him with a casual smirk. It wasn’t the kind he use to throw around, it wasn’t nasty or vicious, only slightly smug and obviously meant to get under his skin. He wouldn’t let it work, not when he had so many thoughts swimming around his head and was about a second away from letting Alec know exactly what he thought him. So he looked away and took a deep breath, letting the sweet sent of his drink calm him. When he looked over at the pair again, taking a step back almost proved pointless when he saw Alec had extended an arm to rest on Theo’s leg, whispering something in his ear that Liam wasn’t focused enough to hear. 

Apparently it was hilarious, as Theo threw his head back laughing. Liam decided now was a good time to make a quick exit, no matter how much he hated the idea of leaving the two alone together.

~~~

Monday morning everyone had gathered at Scott’s to show off their costumes before they all went out tomorrow, Your never to old to go out trick or treating. Liam didn’t have a costume yet, Halloween was important to him, he wanted to look perfect and was still going through his options. Mason and Corey had decided to keep it simple this year, a bit of liquid latex and fake blood was used to make them look like zombies.

‘Nice contacts.’ Liam had commented, Corey had made some joke about having Mason stare into his undead eyes and they both giggled together. Derek apparently hadn’t wanted to dress up, so Stiles had made a deal with him. He got to dress up as the werewolf and Derek could just be human.

‘It’s a role reversal!’ Stiles said proudly, grinning up at Derek who failed to suppress a small smile and leaned down to peck him on the lips. ‘See, your already getting it, keep being cute little me and I’ll put on my grumpy sourwolf face.’ He said, trying and failing to look as serious as possible. Derek just shook his head at his ridiculous boyfriend. 

‘It’s a shame Lydia couldn’t be here, she always had the best costumes.’ Scott said and everyone nodded in agreement. Him and Malia were dressed as the joker and Hardy Quinn respectively. They looked really good, Liam thought, Malia had a completely unguarded, happy expression that was nice to see for once. Theo and Alec hadn’t showed up yet, shame really, Liam really wanted to know what the two of them were getting dressed up as before tomorrow. Just as he finished that thought, the front door slammed open and the Ghostbusters theme tune was blasting through the house accompanied by some dreadful singing. 

Theo and Alec stumbled into the room laughing and short of breath from their singing. It was almost as if they forgot everyone else was in the room as they continued laughing, leaning against each other to stay upright, Liam scowled in their general direction then looked away, refusing to give them anymore attention. Their costumes where good, he would give them that. 

‘Aren’t there sopose to be four ghostbusters?’ He sneered under his breath. 

‘What was that Liam?’ Theo turned towards him cocking his head to the side, feigning innocence. He had enhanced hearing, of course he had heard him, he was just looking for a reaction. Liam wasn’t ready to give him one so he just huffed. ‘I think your just jealous,’ Theo stated, a dangerous gleam in his eye, ‘of our amazing costumes of course, where’s yours Li?’ 

‘Haven’t decided yet.’ He snapped, okay that sounded way more defensive than he intended it to be. The stupid chimera just laughed at him.

‘Better hurry up deciding then, although it doesn’t get any better than this.’ He said, gesturing between him and Alec. 

‘Is that a challenge?’ Liam smirked, walking up to Theo, it wasn’t exactly a new thing for them to get up in each other’s faces. Theo just nodded slightly and the two of them stared each other down before someone coughed awkwardly.

‘Right okay so, er, see you all back here at 9pm tomorrow?’ Scott asked, and there was a mumble of agreement before everyone started filing out. Theo caught Liam’s hand when he turned away to leave and the beta wiped his head around ,pulling his hand back like he’d been burnt. Theo just gave him an odd look before smiling at him. 

‘I’ve got high expectations for you Dunbar, that costume better be good.’ He smirked. Liam was more determined than ever now, he would show him good. 

~~~

Liam still had the rest of the day and now his thoughts were racing, visualising every possible outfit he could wear that would impress Theo, and maybe get him to pay more attention to him over his new best pal Alec. He had drove further into town where the better costume shops were. The whole street was lined with a multitude of different black and orange decorations. There were carved pumpkins and fake spiders everywhere he looked, spooky lights hung from every lamppost, he wished he could see what this place would look like at night. 

Shops and food places lined the street, the smell was almost sickly sweet but Liam found he didn’t mind all to much. He was so focused on finding the perfect costume he walked into several people when he hadn’t been looking where he was going. Window shopping was proving a bit useless, so he decided his only option was to push through the crowd and hope he ended up inside a half decent store. He ended up in a narrower alleyway with noticeably less people and breathed a sigh of relief. A bright light caught his eye as a ghost was suddenly lit up in one of the smaller shop windows, he decided to try his luck in there. 

The bell above he door made a high pinched noise as he pushed it open and instantly the smell of paint and leather his his nose. The girl who was standing behind the desk looked up to smile at him as he entered. She was pretty, dark hair with a few blue highlights here and there framing her face, she was wearing a black and white flannel shirt and leather jacket. 

‘Hey, is there anything I can help you with?’ She asked politely. Liam did a quick glance around the store, it was slightly bigger than it had looked from the outside. Definitely a Halloween shop, he thought as his eyes gazed over the many skeletons and other stereotypical costumes, a little disappointed. He looked back at the girl suddenly when he realized he may be coming across quite rude by ignoring her question. He was about to say he was okay just to look around when she cut him off. ‘I know that look,’ she grinned, ‘you want something to out-costume someone?’

Liam wasn’t entirely sure that was an actual word but nodded anyways, and before he could say anything she was darting out the back door into another room saying something about having ‘just the thing.’ There was no one else in the shop, so he awkwardly made his way towards the same door and poked his head in, looking for any sign to where the girl had gone. 

‘Just a second!’ She called, and even with his werewolf powers it was hard to tell exactly where her voice was coming from in the room that was filled to brim with boxes and clothes piling out of every one. He chucked at the mess and ducked back into the main room to wait behind the cash register. He wondered what she would bring out. Something cool, something scary, something sexy? He shook his head at that last one, that wasn’t the look he was planning on going for, though maybe it should be. He had some time to think while she looked for this mysterious ‘perfect costume’ and came up with a plan. He quickly sent a text to mason asking for a favor, in the back of his mind thinking that he better look really good, he would need all the confidence he could get to pull this off.

~~~

Theo was sat in Alec’s house playing some last minute video games Tuesday night before they would head to Scott’s to meet with the others, they had already put their costumes on and made some slight last minute adjustments. They still had some time to kill. This was their third game, he was losing, again. He was to busy wondering just what Liam would be wearing tonight. He kept replaying yesterday in his head. He couldn’t seem to shake the image of Liam’s fiery gaze when he had stalked up to him, or the feel of the electric shock that he had felt when he grabbed his hand. Liam had obviously felt it to, judging by his reaction. They had touched each other before obviously, but the air around them had felt charged in that moment. Theo sighed and put down his controller after being killed once again by Alec’s character and lay back on the floor to stare at the ceiling. 

‘Do you think it’s even working? You know, the whole making him jealous by being so friendly with you thing?’

Alec lay back as well, and turned his head to look and the chimera, slapping a hand over his heart and faking a hurt expression, ‘dude, are you telling me you don’t just like being around me more?’

Theo just laughed and punched him in the arm lightly. ‘Stop that, you know I like you, just not like I do Liam. Your a good friend for agreeing to do this in the first place.’

‘I know, I am pretty great,’ the other boy grinned and Theo wacked him on the head this time. ‘First of all ow! And second, to answer your question lover boy, hell yeah I think it’s working. I can practically see the steam coming out of his ears every time I touch you.’

‘Don’t call me that ever again.’ Theo was trying to be serious, but his words had no real bite to them and he had a lopsided smile on his face. ‘You really think he likes me?’ He mumbled.

‘Will you stop being so ridiculous, of course he does. Now it’s just building up enough sexual tension between you too that he can’t handle it anymore and has to kiss you!’ Alec sounded exasperated now but somehow Theo still didn’t seem convinced. ‘It’s either that, or you man up and do it yourself and risk being rejected. In which case, if he doesn’t want you, I’ll have you.’ He winked, and Theo purposefully widened his eyes a bit as if the idea completely horrified him, but couldn’t hold the expression long.

‘Asshole,’ he laughed pushing the other boy away and standing up, turning to reach back to offer him a hand. Alec sniggered from his place on the floor before using Theo to pull himself up.   
‘It was worth a try.’ He let out an over exaggerated sigh.

‘Come on, better get going.’

~~~ 

They were meant to be leaving in about ten minutes, all the pack was there except Liam but no one was worried, they all knew he would show up on time. Most of them were stood in the kitchen, having to listen to Stiles and Lydia bicker over whether candy corn was an acceptable thing to like or not. Theo and Alec were seated comfortably on the couch when they heard the front door open. Theo totally wasn’t ready for this, although he probably should have been, Liam always takes challenges seriously. He expected Liam to look good, but when he strutted into the room looking like that, all the oxygen in Theo’s lungs completely left. 

He was wearing a sleeveless leather jacket, not zipped up all of the way revealing hard chest and arm muscles. A black belt with sliver studs decorating it held up his already low hanging leather jeans and he wore black boots as well as leather gloves that didn’t cover his entire hand. To top it all off was the black pained runes that covered a lot of his exposed skin, Theo instantly knew what he was. A shadowhunter, and a damn good looking one. They had binge watched the first two seasons of that on Netflix together just two weeks ago. Theo remembers quite clearly the two of them sitting down on Liam’s bed to watch it, and it was as if some mysterious force was pulling them closer and closer together. By the end of just the third episode, they had found themselves cuddled right up to each other under a warm blanket. 

Theo had been content just to lay there and enjoy the show, the company had been pretty good too. But now he was finding it hard to just stay seated as to not jump the beta right this second. He raked his eyes over the other boys body, shamelessly staring because, well shit… this was going to be a long night. Alec’s voice suddenly broke him out of his thoughts. 

‘I’m going to see if everyone else is ready to leave,’ he nudged Theo with his elbow, if that was meant to mean something, he didn’t catch on. The black haired boy rolled his eyes at him before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Theo, confused, looked back to Liam who he knew had been staring at him the entire time, only breaking the gaze to glare daggers into Alec’s back as he left the room. Yup, long night. 

~~~

It was 12am and Theo was actually enjoying himself. He had expected it to be awkward between him and Liam after what happened before they left, but they had already fallen into their normal routine of trying to get under each others skin by the time the others came entered the room. They had just been bickering back and forth for the most part, mostly so Theo could distract himself from constantly checking out Liam in his costume. However, somewhere along the way they had managed to start a normal conversation. They split from the group without even noticing, or maybe Liam did know what he was doing, because he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he wanted Theo as far away from Alec as possible any more. 

They were walking closer than necessary, side by side, talking abut everything and nothing. Theo found that Liam’s laugh was extremely contagious. Not that he was complaining, it was just the two of them after all, and Theo knew he didn’t have to put up a front for Liam. They weren’t to far from where they had started when Liam suddenly stopped and when Theo turned to look at him, the werewolves eyes where bright, he looked excited about something. 

‘I wanna take you somewhere.’ Theo tried not to let his heart beat speed up at Liam’s choice of words.

‘Okay,’ he said slowly. ‘Care to let me know where that is?’ 

‘Just trust me,’ Liam said, grabbing Theo’s hand and pulling him to walk in the other direction, apparently this was a thing that was okay to do for them now, hold hands. ‘We’re not far from Scott’s and you have your truck there right? Let me drive or I give you directions.’ 

‘Your not driving.’ Theo stated with a smirk, Liam turned to him with puppy eyes. In any other situation he probably would have gave in immediately but this was his truck they were talking about, his baby. There was no way he was letting Liam drive, he’d have to suck it up. 

~~~ 

Just five minutes later, thanks to Liam making them speed walk, they were back at Scott’s and jumping into Theo’s truck. Liam was in the passenger seat of course, he had made sure of that. He had typed somewhere into his GPS and told him to drive. Theo huffed a laugh, calling him bossy but starting the engine anyway. 

‘Why can’t you just tell me where we’re going?’ He wined minuets later, Liam hadn’t said anything and it was starting to make him nervous. 

‘Because,’ the younger started, ‘it’s a surprise.’

‘I hate surprises.’ Theo mumbled. He could hear the smile in Liam’s voice without even looking at him when he replied. 

‘Stop complaining, you’ll like this one, and we’re here now anyways.’ 

Theo turned a corner and passed the sign to beacon hills park.

‘The park? You could have just told me, I’ve been here and seen it a million times.’

‘Bet you’ve never seen it on Halloween night before, it gets pretty spooky you know.’ Liam said with a grin, Theo scoffed. 

‘Like anything in here could scare me.’ He said while parking the truck in one of the spaces in the empty parking lot. As soon as they stopped Liam was jumping out and running around the other side to open Theo’s door and usher him out. ‘Eager much?’ Theo laughed, but Liam just told him to shut up and once again grabbed his hand to drag him through the gate that lead into the park. 

It was totally silent apart from the noise they were making as they walked, Theo would never admit it, but it was slightly unsettling. Spooky even, to put it in Liam’s words. He still didn’t know why Liam had brought him here, there was no one else here. He focused on the warmth of Liam’s palm against his own, taking comfort in it, it gave him this ridiculous feeling like he could do anything if Liam would just stay by his side. He took moment to admire the other boy, especially the way he was dressed, Theo felt unwanted emotions flare up inside him before he could stamp them down. It had gone unspoken that Liam has obviously won their little costume contest, he looked damn good and he knew it and it was driving Theo crazy.

He hadn’t even realised they had stopped at the edge of a clearing, they were standing close and Liam was looking at him with those fiery eyes again. Theo was about a second away from kissing him right there, when a rustling sound came from somewhere behind him and on instinct, he moved to push Liam out of the way of any possible danger. The beta obviously hadn’t been expecting it, and because their hands were still locked together when he stumbled and fell, he pulled Theo down with him and they landed with a thud. 

‘The hell?’ Liam’s eyes were wide. Theo quickly shushed him, using his other hand to clasp over Liam’s mouth and tuned his ears to the sounds around them. He heard a squeak and they both turned their heads to watch a squirrel run past them. Theo’s cheeks instantly flames red, that definitely wasn’t a hunter out to kill them. He looked back to Liam and could tell he trying hard to hold back a laugh even with Theo’s hand still over his mouth, which he quickly removed. Theo tried to scramble away but then Liam was flipping them, pinning him to the ground. 

‘I thought you said you didn’t get spooked,’ he said, raising one eyebrow. Theo was desperately trying to think of anything else to say other than how unfairly hot Liam looked smirking down at him like that. He almost stopped breathing when Liam leaned down, passing his lips to whisper in his ear. ‘Tell me Theo, can Alec get you all hot and bothered like this?’ 

Theo almost choked, because where the fuck did that come from? Things like that weren’t sopose to sound so good coming from Liam’s mouth. He couldn’t even respond before Liam’s lips were attacking his. He was too shocked to kiss back at first, but when Liam pulled back with that stupid smile still on his face, that look that told him the kid knew exactly what he was doing to him, he chased his lips, letting out a needy sound as they connected again. The kiss was passionate, it was messy, but not desperate, they knew they had each other now.

Theo pulled Liam by the back of his neck closer, pulling at his hair, he felt hands trailing down his neck and that encouraged him to take Liam’s lower lip between his teeth when he went to pull back, he looked wrecked and Theo was sure he looked the same. He reached to thumb at the spot where Liam’s lip was bleeding a bit, more than a little satisfied when he shuddered at the sudden pressure there. He put a hand over the chimera’s chest as if to stop himself from kissing him again, and moved to stand up, pulling Theo with him.

‘As amazing as that was, I didn’t originally bring you out here in the hopes that you’d get scared by a squirrel so I could kiss you.’ He laughed as Theo scowled at him. 

‘Then why did you bring me here?’ Liam looked down at the watch he was wearing and a wide smile grew on his face. 

‘I have the best timing ever. Look up.’ Theo didn’t have time to be confused because then there was a crackle and a pop, he couldn’t hide his utter fascination at the man made shooting stars suddenly exploding all over the night sky. The glow was illuminating everything around them, the fireworks looked like glittering gems that sizzled and then disperse into thin air. It looked like vibrant, coloured paint had been randomly splatter on a previously empty canvas.

some shot straight up before exploding, others whirled in a spiral, some would shatter into thousands of sparks, others tumbled like a scarlet waterfall or floated in a glittering silver shower. It was thrilling. He glanced over to Liam standing beside him and was entranced by the reflection of the vivid colours dancing across his face. Liam turned to him beaming.

‘Do you like it?’ He asked.

‘Liam,’ he started, taking a step forward to close the gap between them a little more, twining their hands together, ‘it’s amazing, your amazing.’


End file.
